The Intervention Development and Measurement Core (IDMC) plays a critical role within the CISRC providing state-of-the-science theoretical, technical, and logistical support to the three individual research projects. Toward this end, the IDMC will serve as a centralized resource to assist in the design, production, and evaluation of the study interventions and assessments, in close collaboration with CISRC investigators, CIS Program, other support cores and outside consultants. Guided by a comprehensive self-regulatory framework and health communication best practices, the four specific aims of the IDMC are to assist the Project Pis in: 1) trie development and production of the V-CIS interactive multimedia software intervention; 2) the development and production of the CIS Callback telephone intervention ; 3) the development and implementation of a rigorous pretesting and usability testing process to ensure relevance and appropriateness for a multi-cultural population as well as navigation and functionality of the V-CIS; and 4) the fine-grained process evaluation of the utilization and mechanisms of the V-CIS and CIS Callback interventions for each project, through an IDMC sub-study. Combining these support activities into one centralized resource has three unique advantages. First, an overarching theoretical framework guides the development of the intervention components and the choice of study measures across the three research projects. Second, the same technological methodology and interactive approaches are applied to the development of the V-CIS and the CIS Callback protocols used in each project, ensuring quality, consistency, accuracy, and efficiency across studies. Finally, process evaluation of intervention will facilitate the assessment of the satisfaction and utilization across two cancer disease sites and across the cancer continuum which will help to guide dissemination efforts. Taken together, the synergistic functions of the IDMC will allow for an economy of scale and ensure a theoretically-integrated and methodologically-unified approach across projects.